Napoleon Damashii
1= ! Sore ga Shukumei! (Uplifting instrumentals)|Transformation announcement|Kamen Rider Ghost}} |-| 2= is an alternate blue French army-based form themed after , a French military and political leader who rose to prominence during the French Revolution and led several successful campaigns during the Revolutionary Wars. As Napoleon I, he was Emperor of the French from 1804 until 1814, and again in 1815. Napoleon dominated European and global affairs for more than a decade while leading France against a series of coalitions in the Napoleonic Wars. He won most of these wars and the vast majority of his battles, building a large empire that ruled over continental Europe before its final collapse in 1815. Accessed through the Napoleon Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. It is exclusively used by Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. History Village of Heroes As part of Argos' machination, a reincarnated Napoleon lived among the 100 historical figures in harmony within the Village of Heroes on the Island of Eyecons. Napoleon was one of the first eight who were hunted down by Dark Ghost as he collected the Ghost Eyecons. Napoleon attempted to engage the Kamen Rider with his sword only to be quickly defeated, reducing him to the form of a Ghost Eyecon which was claimed by Argos, becoming the eighth of his collection of 100 Eyecons. Dark Ghost would assume Napoleon Damashii himself twice against Kamen Rider Ghost: first against Toucon Boost Damashii during his attack on the Village of Heroes, easily overwhelming him before defeating him with the Gan Gun Saber Omega Drive. Later, he assumed Napoleon Damashii again as Ghost used Darwin Damashii, feigning defeat at the hands of Darwin's Omega Drive only to soon re-emerge, striking down Musashi and Himiko before defeating Ghost with his Rider Kick. Gathering all 100 heroic Eyecons, Argos used them as a sacrifice along with Darwin's power of evolution to convert Takeru Tenkuji's dead body into a vessel for the ultimate Eyecon, the Extremer Driver, which he intended to use to fulfil his ultimate agenda of converting all life on both Earth and the Gamma World into ghosts. Ultimately, however, Takeru was able to gain the strength of the 100 heroes along with his friend's spirits, allowing him to defeat Argos seemingly at the cost of his own existence only for the 100 heroes to use their power to restore his soul. While the initial fifteen heroic Eyecons returned to Takeru's side, the whereabouts of Napoleon and the others following the dissolution of the Island of Eyecons is unknown. Users *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment) *Kamen Rider Ghost (Kamen Rider Buttobasoul) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Change) **Grateful (Ghost Change) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Specter (Ghost Change) **Deep Specter (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Ghost Change) Dark_ghost_napoleon.jpg|Dark Ghost Napoleon Damashii Ghost_Napoleon.png|Ghost Napoleon Damashii Toucon Napoleon.jpg|Ghost Toucon Napoleon Damashii Grateful Napoleon.jpg|Ghost Grateful Napoleon Damashii Mugen Napoleon.jpg|Ghost Mugen Napoleon Damashii Specter Napoleon.jpg|Specter Napoleon Damashii Deep Napoleon.jpg|Deep Specter Napoleon Damashii Necrom Napoleon.jpg|Necrom Napoleon Damashii Ghost Eyecon Napoleon Eyecon.png|Napoleon Ghost Eyecon Behind the Scenes Portrayal Napoleon was portrayed by an unidentified actor. Notes *Napoleon was previously used as the motif of an Akuninkaijin in Kamen Rider X. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories'' ***Episode 1: Amazing! World's Beginning! ***Episode 3: Upheaval! 100 Souls! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' Category:Damashii Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Ghost Characters Category:Ghost Heroes